Nightshadow and Alyssa
by TheCalmFanatic
Summary: A Druid named Nightshadow bumps into a young Draenei paladin named Alyssa. Together they go on an exciting adventure with impossible odds. Packed with action and a touch of romance. Rated M for gore. (reviews appreciated) *I dont own Warcraft*
1. The Introduction

The Introduction

Alyssa was backed up against a tree as the gigantic orc towered over her. She had been attacked while sleeping and had lost her staff. She didn't have any armor to begin with, so she was an easy opponent for the orcish scout. She now held a dagger while the orc had all of his armor and weapons in pristine condition. As the orc closed in on the helpless Draenei, Nightshadow the druid lurked in the shadows not to far away from the little encampment. He slowly creeped up behind the orc, low to the grass. When the orc finally reached the fallen women Nightshadow attacked. He pounced on his unexpecting target and raked his claws deep into the orc's back. The orc spun around bringing his axe down in the attempt to kill his attacker. Nightshadow jumped over the orc landing in between him and Alyssa. He then swiped his claws at the orc's feet tripping him. As the orc fell Nightshadow swiped across his neck dispatching him. Nightshadow then jumped over the dead corpse and vanished into the forest.

Alyssa got up shakily as she tried to understand what just happened. She then realized the strange cat had saved her from certain death. As she looked around to see where he had gone she saw him slip into the darkness of the forest and also spotted a bag he had dropped. She walked over to the bag and picked it up. Inside, she saw a plate helm and shoulder armor pieces. She donned the new armor and silently thanked her lucky stars. She then located her staff and kept on walking. As she was walking she spotted a group of orcish scouts and prayed they wouldn't notice her. She was mistaken however when the patrol stopped and slowly started moving towards her location. She quickly chanted a spell quietly and launched it towards the leader of the group knocking him unconscious. The orcs then ran towards her location with weapons raised. Alyssa chanted another spell paralyzing one of the charging attackers. As the orcs reached her she casted a pushback spell pushing one of the three remaining orcs away from her. She then summoned her guardian of ancient kings to kill the next orc. Next, a ball of holy light sped towards the unconscious attacker from her outstretched hand, swiftly killing him. She hadn't realized however, that she had forgotten about one of the attackers. He took the opportunity to punch her in the stomach knocking the wind out of the young Draenei. As he punched her she thrusted her staff into the orc's head instantly killing him. The attacker she had stunned was starting to snap out of it just as Alyssa shot a ball of holy light towards him killing him. She then turned towards her final enemy and got ready to strike until he smiled. She was confused for a second until she realized what was going on. She turned around and confirmed her assumption. Behind her stood a patrol of five orc scouts with their weapons raised. As she began to chant her spell the leader of the second patrol hit her on the side of the head and knocked her unconscious. Nightshadow watched the battle from the trees in human form. He saw the patrol tie the young women up and take her to their encampment. He silently followed them into the night.

Alyssa woke up realizing two things, one, she was completely armor/weaponless (with only a tabard and shorts on) and two, she was tied up in the middle of a group of ten orcs. She noticed a few more things, one her armor was in a pile next to her, two, the orcs were laughing and three, she couldn't move. She then heard a loud growl coming from the front of the encampment. She, along with the ten orcs, turned their heads to look at the entrance. Four of the ten orcs left the circle to go investigate.

As they reached the front, the two leading orcs fell simultaneously and a human appeared out of nowhere in front of the two fallen scouts. He was decked out in all leather gear with two daggers in his hands. He then slowly walked towards the other orcs and dropped his daggers onto the fallen orc's necks as he passed. He then vanished, appearing behind the other two scouting orcs with his hidden blades in their backs. He quickly vanished again and appeared in the air above two more orcs in the circle. He dug his blades into their necks killing them instantly. He then vanished and appeared again in front of Alyssa guarding her from the remaining orcs. Two orcs advanced towards him and he stabbed them in the stomach. Two tomahawks then flew from his hands and imbedded themselves in the remaining orc's hearts.

Nightshadow looked down at the beautiful Draenei women tied up on the ground. She had a rope tied around her hands. Nightshadow untied her and handed her her armor then vanished as quickly as he had come. Nightshadow wasn't sure why he kept helping the novice paladin but he somehow felt better after doing so.

[Alyssa felt nervous as the human stood towering above her. {will kill me? will he leave me to die?} she thought as he leaned down to cut her ropes. She sighed a sigh of relief once she was free and silently thanked him once he handed her her armor. He slightly nodded, smiled, and slipped into the shadows. Once Alyssa put her clothing on she noticed she had two extra pieces of gear. She had new gauntlets and new plate gloves. Alyssa then walked out of the encampment happy for her life and thankful to the anonymous protector. She was happy that The Light had sent two different people to save her from certain peril. As she walked she had an odd feeling as though she was being followed but shrugged it off and kept walking.]

Nightshadow thought back to seeing the beautiful paladin as he followed her from the trees. She was undeniably beautiful but he felt more than a common duty in protecting her. He was broken from his thoughts when he noticed a shadow following the Draenei closely. It was also increasing in size and getting closer. He leapt down behind the paladin facing the shadow in bear form while emitting a low growl. Alyssa whirled around to see a bear with its back to her facing a strange shadow monster. The bear wrestled the shadow and kept bashing it's head. When the shadow finally went limp the bear stopped attacking and vanished. In his place was yet another bag with gold and two pieces of gear. She was extremely confused but put on the belt and foot guards none the less. She kept walking, but was starting to become more cautious.

Alyssa kept walking when she heard a loud crunch. She turned around to see a group of 5 tigers creeping towards her. She blasted one and paralyzed another. She then killed one with her staff. The other two jumped at her. She killed the paralyzed one and was startled when the bear attacked the two pouncing tiger's and wrestled with them. Alyssa killed one of the two and then started to cast a spell to kill the remaining tiger. She fired her holy power just as the bear killed it. She then stared in horror as her holy attack was absorbed into the bear's big body. It was then thrown back and it smashed into a thick tree. It attempted to get up but then went limp. Alyssa rushed to the bear's side and checked for a pulse. She was then shocked as the bear started to transform into a cat. The very same cat that had saved her earlier. She froze in her tracks as the cat meowed loudly and tried to get up. Alyssa caught the cat before it fell and laid it down next to her as gently as possible. She then began to heal the cat.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. Please be ok"

Nightshadow's eyes widened as he saw a ball of holy light speeding towards him. He then looked at the young Draenei who's face went from concentration to utter horror. He felt the power surge through him, throw him into a tree and break his back. He tried to get up to heal himself but promptly fell back down. In a final desperation to conserve energy he shape-shifted into his feral cat form and attempted to get up again. He felt his feet collapse beneath him as his vision went back.


	2. The Battle beFORe Darnassus

The Battle beFORe Darnassus

Nightshadow woke up slightly sore with Alyssa kneeling over him. He meowed and sat up. Alyssa looked at him and began healing his last few wounds.

"I am so sorry, are you ok?" Alyssa asked concerned. Nightshadow nodded.

"I-it was meant for the tiger" Alyssa explained.

"Well, you definitely have some power in your attacks. By the way, what's your name?" Alyssa took a few seconds to figure out what he was saying emphatically

"Thanks, I'm Alyssa the paladin. What's yours?"

"Mine's Nightshadow the rouge-druid"

"That's amazing! So you saved me all of those times?"

"Yes I did"

"Wow" Nightshadow then tried to get up once again in vain.

"Do have a home?" Alyssa asked. Nightshadow shook his head and closed his eyes. Nightshadow woke up in Alyssa's tent, startled. Alyssa walked over and told him that she had brought him inside when it started to rain. Alyssa then gave him some food and went outside. Once he was done Nightshadow tried to get up yet again. He then realized that he could save energy in his human form. He tried to shape-shift but realized he couldn't.

Alyssa nervously left her tent after giving Nightshadow food fearing for his safety. A few mintues later she heard a howl. She rushed into the tent to find Nightshadow staring at her confused

"What happened Nightshadow?"

"Was your spell meant to block shape-shifting?"

"It wasnt meant to, did it?"

"Yeah I can't shape-shift, or even move for that matter"

"Don't worry, by tomorrow you will be able to move and hopefully shape-shift" Alyssa reassured herself more than him.

Alyssa woke up with Nightshadow curled up in her lap with his hand on her arm. She nudged Nightshadow awake, he quickly meowed and fell out of her lap embarrassed. Alyssa then smiled as Nightshadow tried to get up. After a few hours Alyssa got up to go take a shower and make something to eat. Nightshadow awoke to the smell of soap and fresh food as Alyssa gave him a bowl. After dinner, the two watched the stars and then retired for the night. Alyssa awoke to someone shivering. She looked in the general direction where Nightshadow sleeping and saw him shivering on the cold floor of the tent. She then picked him up and put him in the bed next to her. She covered him up with her blanket and crawled in next to him. Nightshadow awoke in Alyssa's bed curled up against her stomach. He could feel her slow breathing and smooth stomach through her thin night-clothing. He lay there until she awoke. She looked at him and patted his head as she got up. He then slowly got up as his muscles began to return to normal

"I'm sorry Alyssa I didn't mean to get that close while sleeping"

"It's ok, I actually don't mind."

Later that day, Alyssa said, "Nightshadow, I need to travel further into this forest"

"Where are you headed to?" He asked.

"My destination is Darnassus"

"Wow we are far" Nightshadow responded looking around at the dense and lush forest they were in.

"Will you stay here?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you aren't fully recovered yet, and you can't shape-shift"

"Yes I can," Nightshadow said as he shape-shifted into his human form in his armor.

"Wow you are looking better" Alyssa said blushing at his toned physique. Nightshadow then shape-shifted into his bear, cat, and cheetah forms.

"Well then, I'll help you pack and we'll be off" Nightshadow said with a grin.

"Alright, thanks"

About an hour later as noon dawned Nightshadow and Alyssa were done packing Alyssa's stuff and were off in the northern direction. Alyssa was walking along a slightly worn path while Nightshadow followed her closely hidden in the trees.

After about two hours of walking Alyssa heard footsteps and stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her stood an orc general with at least ten scout team leaders following him. She calculated quickly in her head and assumed that Night and herself could take them. Night looked down at Alyssa and waited for her to move. As she made her way to the group while Night positioned himself behind the group while still in the trees. As she approached, the group readied their weapons and charged. Alyssa shot a bolt of holy light towards the first attacker and summoned her guardian. Meanwhile, Night jumped from the trees in human form and dug his daggers into two of the attacker's heads, splitting their skulls. He then ran towards the remaining seven enemies surrounding Alyssa. Alyssa and her guardian both had holy wings and were decimating enemy after enemy as fast as possible until the leader killed her guardian. The smirk he wore instantly vanished as he was pulled backwards and killed. Night then appeared in the gap the general left behind and swiftly went to Alyssa's side. By now there were only four enemies left and Alyssa was beginning to get tired. Night however, didn't show any signs of wearing down. He appeared behind one of the enemies and used it as a shield as he ran towards the remaining opponents. He impaled one of them on his "shield's" sword instantly killing them both. He then dropped the orc and vanished into thin air appearing behind the remaining two and killing them with his daggers pushed into their backs.

Alyssa was slumped against a tree watching Night fight and feeling tired enough to fall asleep. When he came back she asked

"How in the world do you manage to kill an endless amount of enemies without getting tired?"

"Years of practice. Are you ok though?"

"Yes I am fine" the two continued along the path, Alyssa leaning on Night's shoulder, shortly afterwards the duo reached the group's abandoned encampment. They set up camp in the general's tent and slept straight through the night. The next morning Night left early to get some food for the two to eat for the next few days. A little while after he left Alyssa woke up and walked outside to stretch. She then heard heavy footsteps as 50 scouts marched into the encampment not expecting Alyssa to be there. Alyssa immediately smited one of them killing him and paralyzed three more. The remaining 46 orcs charged her interrupting her chanting. A particularly big orc walked up to Alyssa and punched her into unconsciousness She woke up an hour later and noticed a ferocious battle being waged in front of her. Night was bloody and getting beat up by the innumerable orcs. Night roared and rushed into battle. He looked back quickly and saw Alyssa getting up. He cringed slightly as his strong bear shoulders were met by a powerful axe strike. Night ravaged the five enemies in front of him at the same time killing them within minutes with their guts spilled on the floor. He then vanished and appeared behind the group in cat form and scratched right through one of the orc's stomaches, he then turned around, turned into a bear and crushed the skull of his ravaged target.

He then jumped up while in bear form and hit the ground hard creating a tidal wave stunning the nearest enemies. He then turned into his human form and released two mushrooms into the ground casting a healing ability on himself. He shifted into bear and braced himself for more attacks. He then turned 180 degrees and smashed his claws into two enemies' legs. He then thrust them sideways knocking down the 2 nearest enemies on either side of him. He switched to human form and vanished. He appeared at the back of the group and cut down five more orcs before they noticed him with 38 more enemies to go Nightshadow wasn't even close to tired but he knew it would take awhile. Night then took a hard blow to the back and fell to the ground. He immediately vanished and repeated his tactics a three more times. He had given them many losses and only had to destroy 23 more but had sustained many wounds himself. Night then shifted to cat and gouged out two of his enemies eyes as he jumped through the air. He then landed on top of three enemies crushing their necks with his paws as he did so. He then faced the rest of the orcs and turned into his chetah form. He darted from orc to orc nailing each one in the head with a hefty blow. Once they were all stunned he shifted to bear and crushed two of their skulls. He charged into the remaining ones head-butting the nearest one instantly killing him. After five more minutes he had dispatched ten more and was almost done. Night smashed three more into the ground and turned towards the remaining ones. By this time Alyssa had healed herself and was putting her armor on. Night gouged one of the orc's eyes out. He then went for the kill and turned to his last enemy. Night tripped the orc and ripped out his neck. Night then slowly made his way to Alyssa while in cat form. As Night walked passed one of the orcs that wasn't quite dead, it threw one final punch before bleeding to death. The fist collided with Night's skull and made a deafening crack.


	3. Painful History

Painful History

As Night fell, Alyssa let out an ear piercing scream. She ran towards Night and scooped him up in her arms. She then ran into the forest hoping to find a suitable shelter with herbs nearby before it was too late. She found a small hollowed tree stump with some earthroot next to it. She set Night down on the dense tree stump and sat next to it. Night was severely damaged with a broken shoulder, a giant indent on his head, and many cuts and bruises staining his beautiful velvety cat fur. Alyssa pulled out a flask of water from her backpack and washed all the blood off his body. She then began to heal him with her holy powers and prayed to the light that he was ok. She put her fingers on his feline heart and checked for a pulse. She couldn't find one. She then tried his neck and got the same response. She then desperately put her head on his chest in a last attempt to find his pulse. She began to freak out and start cursing loudly. After ten minutes she got her thoughts together and thought of a way to give him a proper burial all the while thinking about what the spirit healer would do in such a predicament.

"Resurrection!" She thought aloud and began to wrack her brains to remember how to do it. She then got into a spell casting stance, moved her hands in a circular motion at about chest level while positioning them behind her. She then thrust her hands up as Night and herself were covered in holy light. She slowly felt herself being sucked into a tiny chamber which she assumed was Night's mind.

She was immediately hit by a torrent of Night's good recent memories, overwhelmed by his feelings for her. Magically, a path appeared near her and she began to walk along side it. She eventually got to a forest and walked in with slight hesitation. A few minutes later the forest became dark and erie. Alyssa quickened her pace as she heard noises behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a loud thunder like noise and saw a giant worgen at least twice her height and width tower over her with glowing red eyes. She then began to run through the forest as the beast chased her claws outstretched. She felt a searing pain on her back and felt someone pull her into the trees. There she saw Night crouched in the trees still holding her arm.

"Why are you still here Night? Why haven't you been fighting to get out of here"

"Well, I don't deserve to live if I cant protect someone who is very important to me."

"That's not true because you are important to me and you have consistantly saved my life on a sometimes daily basis"

"That's really kind Lys but even if I wanted to get out, I can't"

"Well, that's why I'm here, to get you out" Alyssa smiled. Night then sighed and shook his head.

"You really think we can get passed them?" He asked motioning to the worgen huddled nearby.

"Then we will wait for a few minutes" Alyssa replied persistently.

"Ok, fine. But if we wait to long then I will die for good" he stated.

"Don't worry, we'll get out in time.

"So, since we have time on our hands, l want to know more about your background since I don't know you all that well." Alyssa said

"Well, it is an extremely long story" Night replied quietly.

"We got time" Alyssa smiled

"Alright then, here goes" Night sighed

"It starts with my parents. They were both warriors in the alliance. My mother was a paladin and my father was a warrior. They wanted me to be a priest or a rogue. Hence, I'm a rogue. Anyway, they kept telling me that nature was useless and pointless in every way except scenery and food. I however, really wanted to be a druid. When I hit the age of about 15, something life changing happened to me. I was drafted into the local city guard. I was unhappy for a short period of time but then got happier as I realized I was really good without trying and could get money from it. I was living large until a few years after when they came. They came in hundreds and tried to storm our village. They were vicious and relentless. Many of them were rogues so our paladins had some trouble with them and I was of almost no use to the defense. The worgens murdered and pillaged and even raped in many cases. They also bit our villagers to make more worgen. Things were looking grim when my commander told me to vanish and go into the forest and get help from the druids. I reluctantly did what he asked and pleaded the druids to help. When they finally agreed, we were to late and our village had been completely taken over. As we turned to leave however, a group of them corrupted all the druids that came along with me. I was alone with 20 mindless worgen that wanted to kill me. I began to fight as best I could until they closed the circle and bit me as well. I immediately felt a searing pain in my neck as my body began to transform. My bones cracked as my body grew bigger and more muscular. I then grew hair and an elongated snout. After it was complete I knew I would go mad. Many months passed and many worgen had moved onto the next village. I had decided to stay and adapt to my new powers. During that time though, I also learned druidism and how to control the madness inside of me. Many of us also learned how to change into our old human form. Two weeks later, my father's army marched into our town and mercilessly killed all who were not human. I saw many of my new friends die that day. When I approached my dad however, he said 'kill him as well' When I heard that I froze. Moments later my anger kicked in and I began to fight. I soon realized that my attacks were in vain so I fled into the woods to continue my life. There I lived for many many months until I wondered upon the great city of Stormwind. Here, I decided to stay (in human form). Months later, I got a message from a friend around here who wanted me to visit to continue my druidical training. I then immediately packed up my life and took a boat to rut'theran village. From there, I flew to an area nearby here in Hyjal and trained with my mentor/friend. My mentor died a few months before I met you. After his death, I wandered these forests and made a life for myself here."

"Wow, so you are a worgen?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes"

"Do you still know how to change?"

"Yes"

"Can you please change?"

"Sure" Night then began to shape shift into his strongest form. Once he was done, he immediately changed back out of exhaustion.

"We aught to get out of here now that the worgen are gone" Night said as he turned into a cheetah. With Alyssa close behind him, he raced through the dark forest avoiding everything in his path. Once they reached the place from where Alyssa came, she casted the spell again to go back to the real world.

Alyssa slumped over resting her head on the stump where Night was laying. Night woke up seconds later and fell asleep along with Alyssa. She awoke with Night in cat form curled next to her with his head on her thigh. She gently shook him awake and hugged him.

"Alyssa?" Night said getting up

"Mhh"

"I would like to know where you come from"

"Alrighty then. I was born on a planet named Draenor along with a brother who died a month after birth. Right when I was born, my mother was transported along with me to a space ship named the Exodar. We took off and everyone was put into hyper-sleep. We awoke to lights and sirens blaring on the ship as we rapidly approached a very beautiful planet. After the crash, everyone I knew was dead except my uncle. Uncle Velen and I made it out to the middle of the Exodar to see who had survived. It turned out that most of the people had actually survived, not that I knew any. For the next few years I was raised in the Exodar until I ventured to Duskwood two years ago. Once there, I made my way here to become more experienced and to become a better paladin in general. Two months ago I decided I wanted to see the priestess in Darnassus in order to dive deeper into The Light."

"Wow, busy past few years?" Night inquired.

"Yep"

"Alright Lyssa lets go." Night said as he shifted into cat form. The two then began to walk towards the charred lands of Duskwood. Alyssa and Night reached Duskwood by nightfall and bought rooms for the night. Once they awoke in the morning and were both ready, they went over to the gryphon master near the pier and asked for a ride to Rut'theran Village


	4. Night's Solo Adventure

Night's Solo Adventure

Alyssa cheered as they landed in Rut'theran Village. Immediately after they landed, they went to see the priestess in Darnassus. Once they got there, Night stayed outside while Alyssa spoke to her. An hour later the two were in an inn and talking about what had happened.

"Lyssa"

"Yes?"

"I think it is time I went on with my traveling and sight-seeing."

"What, no! You can't go"

"I'm sorry but I must. I will be in the nearby forests for a few months and then I will come back."

"Fine, but I don't like it"

"I'll be back soon, I promise"

Once Night had gone Alyssa began her training in The Light and took personal lessons from the priestess. Time slowly passed and every minute she ached to be with Night. Many times she would not sleep due to her loneliness. However, she studied hard under Tyrande's guidance and expanded her skills as a paladin. She learned how to wield a mace to an extent and learned how to heal while walking or running. After 6 tiring weeks, Alyssa had progressed in rank within the city guard and had become second in command under Tyrande herself. She was extremely happy to be so experienced but she was missing Night and longed for the next two weeks to pass so she could see him again.

Once Night left Darnassus he ventured in the general direction of Rut'theran Village and enjoyed the sights, smells, and nature around him as much as possible. As he walked he stopped by every building in his path in order to take it all in and observe how the first druids lived and came to be. When he was training under the druids that lived in Gilneas they had told him to try to learn everything about his surroundings before taking any action whatsoever. They had also told him that he had a unique talent that allowed him to dive into all religions at the same time. This talent made it so he could learn any fighting style and also created a strange feeling within him. He felt peace when he thought of his old masters. It was then that he remembered what his master in Hyjal had wanted him to ultimately do before death. Indulge in the Light, the Naaru, and the ways of the paladin. Immediately Night snapped out of his trance and began to walk to the nearest village in seek of a trainer. Night knew that this part of Kalmidor wasn't the best place to try and learn the ways of the Light, but it was all he had so he had to be crafty. When he eventually stepped into the village he was shocked to see the sheer amount of night elves in one area. They were all clumped together and gathered around an old looking night elf. The elf had a loud voice and claimed to be friends with Tyrande. He was tall, he also had wings on his arms and antlers on his head. It was then that Night noticed that they had all turned to look at him and were expecting him to say something about his presence. Night then told them about his adventures in druidism, and his love for the light. He also told them about his short journey from Darnassus. After he was done, the old looking night elf stepped forward and shook his hand, introducing himself as Malfurion. Malfurion then told Night about the one Paladin master in the entirety of northern Kalmidor who was also a night elf. Night was extremely happy to learn of this and asked where he could find this night elf. Malfurion told him that he would only come out of hiding if the need was dire. Night disappointedly turned into a bird and began to fly away.

"Wait," Malfurion said

"Whats wrong?" Asked Night

"Your a druid?"

"Yes I am, why?"

"Well, if you can beat me in a duel, I will alert the master to come out of hiding and teach you the ways of the Light."

"Your on!" Night exclaimed as he landed back on the ground. A villager then drew a circle in the dirt around the two and put a flag in the middle of it signifying a duel, Malfurion then stepped up to the middle of the circle on the left side while Night mirrored his behavior on the right. The villager then swiped his hand down and called for the battle to start. Night went into action instantly disappearing in the shadows. He appeared moments later behind Malfurion with his daggers slicing through Malfurion's toned arms. Malfurion healed himself and turned into a bear. He spun around and swiped into the thin air where Night was moments ago. Night shadowstepped behind Malfurion for a second time before slicing through his stomach with a vicious backstab. Malfurion once again healed himself and positioned himself in front of Night. He then smashed his paws down on Night's feet causing him to cry out in pain. Night then turned into a cat and sliced his claw through Malfurion's hide. They clashed back and forth for hours on end until the great Malfurion was low on energy and couldn't cast any spells. Night wasn't faring much better however and had lost the tip of his front tooth and a few finger nails. The two powerful beings rammed into each other at the same time while in bear form and fell onto the ground. Malfurion however, did not get back up. The villager referee swiped his hand downwards signifying the end of the duel. Night then shifted into his human form, collapsed on the ground, and passed out. Night woke up in a cottage nearby where he had dueled the powerful druid. He slowly got up and made his way outside to ask the villagers which of them had won. Once Night got outside, he saw an even older night elf with plate armor and a big purple book in his hands. Night was surprised at the plate wearing night elf but didn't question anything and reached his hand out to shake the old man's. The old man however hit Night with his hammer instead and walked away towards Malfurion's still body. After a few seconds Night got up and walked towards Malfurion and the old man and asked him how Malfurion was doing and what he could do to help. The old man simply ignored Night. A week later the old man had grudingly taught Night in the ways of the Light. Night had added a hammer to his arsenal of weapons and also, holy abilities.

"Young one, you have learned all I can teach you, go now and fulfill whatever you need to do as long it is for the good of others." The old elf said as he turned to talk to Malfurion. Night thanked him and Malfurion and left to adventure some more.

Five weeks later, Night had finished exploring and began to venture back to Darnassus to continue his adventures with Alyssa. Night was in a pretty good mood until he heard vicious fighting. He stealthed and ran towards where the noises were coming from. Night's eyes widened as his eyes lay upon the city where he had learned his new powers. Malfurion was no where to be found and the old man lay slain on the ground. The small city guard of approximately 20 were trying to hold off against a legion of 200 orcs rushing out of a small green portal near the entrance of the village. Night stood frozen for a few seconds until a shriek snapped him out of it. He located the scream as the last city guard standing's bones breaking. Night immediately rushed into action summoning his guardian by his side and charging at the front of the group distracting them from the rest of the village. As Night was fighting a messenger mounted a swift nightsaber and ran as fast as he could to Darnassus to get help. The rest of the villagers followed his lead and left the city. Once everyone had left, there was only Night and three or four villagers left standing. The villagers however, were sitting behind Night trying to regain their strength to fight. Night summoned a hammer from the sky killing an orc. He spun around and dropped his holy power into the ground creating a burning holy circle killing the five nearest orcs on either side of him. He still had more to go however and they were relentless. He smashed another with his hammer. He then turned on his heels and threw his shield towards three more orcs killing them aswell. Night then vanished and appeared behind the group and evicerated and back stabbed the ten orcs in the back of the group. Night did this a few more times cutting their numbers extremely fast. He then shifted into bear form and ravaged his way to the front of the group taking orcs down by the twos in order to do so. Once in the front he shifted to human form and put his burning circle of holy power on the floor again. He then summoned his guardian and placed a quick shield on himself. He then summoned holy wings on his back and charged at the nearest orc with his guardian in tow. Night had ravaged through 150 enemies but he was starting to get tired. He thrusted his hammer into the enemy in front of him smashing the five behind the orc to smithereens as well as the one he hit with his hammer in the first place. He did the same on every side of himself effectively clearing some space so he could vanish to regain some energy. Night then appeared behind the group and used his same tactic to kill the orcs. After another 10 minutes he had ravaged through 20 more without many scratches thanks to his guardian and his shields. The battle took a turn for the worst when the orcs killed his guardian therefore destroying his shields. The orcs then began to smart up and anticipate his tactics. Night however was expecting this and changed his tactics to using bear form and cat form instead of using his paladin and rogue abilities. He bashed the orcs in front of him with his powerful paws and stunned them temporarily. Once they were stunned he pounced on them in cat form and ripped their throats out. Night was now exhausted but 20 more well rested orcs were looming above him. Regardless, Night fought on and demolished the orcs nonetheless. After 5 more were dead however, Night couldn't fight anymore.

As the battle began Eluneson the messenger ran to the nearest nightsaber and rode to Darnassus as fast as he could. About thirty minutes later, Eluneson arrived in Darnassus and went straight to Tyrande and explained the situation. Ten minutes after that, Alyssa was riding towards the battle with twenty five soldiers behind her. When they arrived at the battle scene all they could see was dead orcs for yards and yards in all directions. They then turned their attention to the battle and stared in horror. Night was fighting against 15 orcs. Two orcs were holding him while a third smashed him with its fist and the butt of its axe. As the fist made contact with Night's body, the force surged through his body and made his neck snap back and then fall forwards. After ten punches Night went limp. The orcs dropped him only to have another pair pick him up and smash his back on one of their knee's, there was a crack as Night's back was broken. He was then thrown into a nearby tree. Alyssa froze in horror as she witnessed his destruction. She snapped out of it when one of her high ranking generals told his archers to ready their bows. Alyssa then jumped into action as she commanded the archers to fire. The arrows pierced 5 orcish hearts at the same time. The second volley wasn't far behind killing 5 more orcs as swiftly as the first. The five remaining orcs knew they were going to die so right before the archers let the arrows fly, the strongest of the orcs brought his foot high above Night and smashed it down on his stomach halting any remaining air going into Night's lungs. Alyssa screamed as she saw his body jolt from the shock and ran over to her fallen friend.

Night felt his back crack and his body fall to the floor as 5 of the attacking orcs died. Night knew it was to late for him though. He heard the second volley as well. His eyes then widened as the biggest orc in the group smashed his heel into his stomach winding him and causing his lungs to stop functioning. Night then heard what he thought was a muffled scream as Alyssa ran over to him. He gave Alyssa a smile and faintly said

"At least the village is safe" before he fell into unconsciousness.

"Night! Night, noooo. This can't happen please" Alyssa begged as she kneeled next to Night's still, broken body.


	5. The Recovery

The Recovery

Later that day as Night lay in a bed at the inn in Darnassus, Alyssa sat next to him and cried. She then looked at his toned chest and stomach which had been brutally sliced and bruised everywhere. She tried to get it together as she healed his body of all physical wounds. Four hours later, it was late into the night and Alyssa was almost halfway done healing Night. She was tired but didn't let herself sleep and she wouldn't until he was fully healed.

Alyssa woke up with her head rested on Night's healed stomach and her hand in his. She blushed when she realized her position and got up to start healing once again. She tirelessly worked for hours and hours skipping breakfast and lunch hoping to finish healing him that very day. At about nine-thirty Alyssa was done healing him and she went to get something to eat. When she came back, she fell asleep on the coach near his bed.

She woke up the next morning to find Night sitting shakily in the inn bed nest to her. She was overjoyed that he was ok and reached up and hugged him.

"Alyssa, can we please go to a bigger room? I am tired"

"Ok Night we can do that" Alyssa said smiling.

Once Alyssa and Night got in the room, Night climbed into bed and Alyssa laid down on the coach.

"Lyssa, do you think you could sleep next to me please?"

"Of course Night, I would love to" once Alyssa got onto the bed Night put his hand in hers and smiled as he drifted off into sleep.

Alyssa woke up in the morning with her head on Night's chest. She got up and began to get ready, dreading the time when Night would was up. Night woke up two ours later as Alyssa was making tea.

"Good morning Lys" he said as he atempted to get out of bed. Alyssa helped him up to a sitting position and got ready to tell him the news.

"Night,"

"Yes?"

"I was able to mostly fix you up but there are a few things that I couldn't fix," she said as she put his hand in hers and looked at him sadly.

"What's going on Lys? What happened?"

"Well your back is semi broken, your ribs are extremely bruised, and lastly...you have lost your druid abillities." she finished with an apologetic look.

Night sat there paralyzed for a minute as he took it all in. He then spoke,

"I-I can't shape shift again?"

"I-I..Night I'm so sorry" Alyssa said with tears. Night then tried to turn into a cheetah to no prevail. He then held his chest and gasped in pain. He began to weep as he buried his head in Alyssa's chest. He sobbed for an hour as he faced the sad truth of his position. About 70 minutes later, Night had fallen asleep. Alyssa laid him down on the bed and sat dowm on the couch feeling sad and hopeless.

Night woke up to Alyssa shaking him awake excitedly.

"Night, Tyrande has agreed to train you in the ways of the druid along with her friend Malfurion." Night then happily got up and followed Alyssa into the training arena. As he entered the arena Tyrande and Malfurion prepared for battle. Night then donned his armor and weapons with much difficulty and stood in the duel circle ready to fight his trainers. The first battle was against Tyrande. She immediately sprung into action throwing spell after spell at Night. He couldn't dodge anything as he was to torn up. Night was staggering and barely on his feet as Tyrande shot a final attack that threw Night into the nearest building and knocked him unconscious.

"What did you just do!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"He will have to learn to take punishments for his mistakes."

"He just learned that he lost his abillity to shapeshift. How can you be so cruel?"

"I'm merely strict not cruel." Night's training went on like this for four weeks. He got better but his Druid skills were still locked. Tyrande and Malfurion tried everything but to no prevail. Alyssa became sad and Night stopped talking or eating. He became sick, depressed, and eventually fell into a coma.

Alyssa walked into Night's room quietly and made her way to his bed. Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and she could barely stand. She then sat down next to him and started explaining how work as the city guard wasn't eventful or interesting. She then began to cry and eventually fell asleep in her chair.

Night woke up the next morning to Alyssa siting next to him and talking about guard duty. He immediately sat up and then shifted into cat form.

"Night?" Alyssa asked, "what are you doing" she tried to get him shift back but he wouldn't shift or even talk. He then jumped into her lap and nudged against her.

"Night? Wha-why are you not shifting back into human form?" Tyrande then walked into the room to check on them. She began to speak but was interupted by Night pouncing on her and trying to rip her throat out. He was immediately stopped by Malfurion charging into the doorway straight towards Night in bear form. Night was thrown back but stayed in cat form none-the-less. He then charged at Malfurion and began mercilessly tearing at his pelt. Eventually Malfurion was too bloody to fight in bear form and had to shift into night elf form and shoot a powerful bolts of energy towards Night. Night dodged them and went towards Tyrande. He tackled her again, and was about to kill her.

"Night, Stop!" Alyssa yelled as Night raised his paw ready to strike. Night then went to Alyssa and curled up in her lap once more. Malfurion had meanwhile healed his wounds and began to walk towards Alyssa. Night growled loudly as he got close. Alyssa then rubbed his pelt gently telling him it was ok.

"Alyssa, Nightshadow has become a complete animal, he didn't care for any of our safety while he was attacking and the look in his eyes was wild and feral. He must be contained." Malfurion said as he sat down in a chair next to Alyssa.

"He clearly cares for my safety which is why he attacked you in the first place. Also, you may not contain him because he is my friend, not an animal. Also, he seems to be in cat form for a reason. I think it is because he was recently in a coma and doesn't feel safe in any other form." Alyssa replied angrily.

"Very well than but if he attacks again he will be contained" with that Malfurion and Tyrande left the room. Alyssa sighed as they left and turned to Night.

"Why are you so defensive of me Night and why do you choose to stay in cat form?" Alyssa asked night quietly. Night looked at her intently as if he was trying to tell her something with his eyes.

"You protect me because you care, dont you? You stay in cat form because you are afraid that no one can protect you right?" Alyssa asked while she looked at him pleadingly.

"Well, if that is your worry then don't worry Night I care about you a whole lot and, I will always be there to protect you no matter what." Alyssa said as she gave Night a hug. After she said this Night turned into his human form and hugged his friend.

"Thank you Lys, it means a lot." Night said as he slowly regained control of his actions.

"No problem" Alyssa said blushing. Afterwards they went outside and located Tyrande and Malfurion. They made peace and headed off for the mystical place known as the Exodar.


End file.
